


The Storm

by MokiOnishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stranded on an Island, Fanfiction, Haikyuu Beach, Haikyuu Camp, Haikyuu Characters stuck on an island, Haikyuu Island, Manga & Anime, Multi, haikyuu au, some romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokiOnishi/pseuds/MokiOnishi
Summary: Currently Revising
Kudos: 5





	The Storm

Hello! Sorry I'm just keeping this vessel up for now. I'm currently revising and editing the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my wattpad but I am going to post it on here to.  
> I try to post when I can! You can find me on twitter @MokiOnishi


End file.
